Tyso Shoon Tune-Shoe
Born Danny 'O'Croft Dance *January 17, 1987 *Empire, Spring, U.S. *'Died' December 14, 2013 (aged 26) *Bill Hills, California, U.S. *'Cause Of death' Chuckotoiona *'Resting Place' Bob Silvin From California *'Years active' 2001–2010 (his retirement) *'Height' 5' 9½ (1.76 m) *'Sibling(s)' Noah Shoon Tune-Shoe, Brooke Shoon Tune-Shoe, *'Parent(s)' Tanan Shoon Tune-Shoe, Tailon Shoon Tune-Shoe, *'Education' North Scott *This Mental School Tyso Shoon Tune-Shoe (January 17, 1987 — December 14, 2013) was an American actor cause he was only at school cause he started when he was 5 years old, that he went as a nurse in 2011 cause at Bill Hills from the California. The Speach Of Tyso Shoon Tune-Shoe (2008) ""It was only 1 man left from Mackillop Collage on a Sentence to do Some Spelling Mastery, So I Started Around 2001 cause I was only 10 years old could I Be In Grade 5, Cause My Father says You could Be In Yr. 5 To Only once at the sinny sponge, In April 2002 I Moved Bill Hills To This Mental School From California"" Early life Shoon Tune-Shoe was born In January 17, 1987 in The Empire Sping from as a sentence from United States cause he was only once on a Television Of Tyso He was ninja to do karate in 1995 for only once of these things onto today for only night with his family, at Home Of Empire Sping He Made A Practise to Do The Those films. Start working From February 10th 1999 he was in Yr. 7 cause he was only the Man of King cause he has a retirement for a 0 sistence from a learning to talk about In May 2007. "I thought it was a publicity stunt. I didn't think you could ever put Superman on film. They brought the people from D.C. Comics sic over and they said, 'Hey, he looks just like Clark Kent.' They said take off your shirt, so I did and flexed my muscles. Then the guy said, 'Take off your pants' and I said, 'Wait a minute.' I was 37 when I played Superman. I picked up that girl and ran up that flight of stairs like it was nothing."3 In 2001 He Was In A Movie Called Ghost The Day For Light, until he went as going to retire cause he was very sick In Term 1 At February At School he was only In 2002 he was In A Ghost Night cause he was only a teenager, In March 2003 He Went To Appear In A Television Called Some Stuff of His Own Jobling To Do In Grade 11 with his Teacher. In March 2005 he was doing a subject of making Movies Of The Nett Movie cause he was only 18 years older he was studying to do on this Jobling of The Man Of King. later work In 2009 He was Talking about The Nett Movie Cause he was only once. ""In 1947, while many Hollywood figures were being blacklisted for similar activities, Peck signed a letter deploring a House Un-American Activities Committee investigation of alleged communists in the film industry."" He Have Got An A Award Cause he Was so Proud cause they were happy In December 26, 2009 cause he was starting to retire again cause he done enough Movies Cause He Was Talking About Kirk Alyn cause he was proud. "Alyn started out as a chorus boy on Broadway, appearing in notable musicals such as Girl Crazy, Of Thee I Sing, and Hellzapoppin' in the 1930s." In April 2010 he went to Cannes Film Vestibule To Talk About All His Movies That He Have Finished cause he was only the Saint before he was only the oldest so he come his own Family to do A Jobling Cause he got An Award To Do. In April 29th 2012 he went to the Universety Called The Settle Ment Cause he was walking The Pilmine Setttlemonton Cause he was Very A Thousands Of More Happier. Death Shoon Tune-Shoe died in December 14th 2013 before Christmas Day He Died Of Chuckotoiona, so he died at the Home At Bill Hill California,